titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Rancid
Real Name Could very well be Johnny Rancid, if Rancid changed it to such. If it was changed, his original name is unknown. Known Aliases None First Episode Appearance Fractured (Series Episode #24) First Story Appearance Wings of the Eagles Weapons Several types of firearms: Johnny is fond of twin laser pistols. Small scythe-like blade at the end of a chain. Johnny also rides a custom built motorcycle that in his hands can be as deadly a weapon as any. Powers Unresolved. In the episode 'Fractured', Rancid was able to take advantage of Larry's out of control power and seize it for himself, turning him into a shirtless gray brute who wielded red energy, but upon the fixing of this problem Rancid lost the power. However, he seems to have either regained the ability to use it or found a new source for it in the episode 'Calling All Titans' when he transformed into the same form to catch up to the speedsters Mas Y Menos on his bike: without any information it the specifics are unknown. Besides this, Johnny has no powers, though he is skilled in weapons and vehicles, and he also seems to be gifted in mechanics as he built two giant robot dogs in the episode 'Can I Keep Him'? Current Status Active History Johnny's story is unknown: he seems to be little more then a gifted punk rocker and biker with a long streak of devil-may-care mixed with sadism and malice. Wherever he comes from, his learned attitude makes him immensely dangerous as he clearly doesn't give a damn about innocent bystanders or the harm he could bring to them: hell, he seems to almost get off on the prospect. Combined with the fact that Johnny once commanded great power (and may have maintained it in some way), and you have a dangerous opponent that is not to be underestimated. Rancid's appearances in the show have been nothing but him causing trouble: his first appearance (Fractured) saw Robin breaking his arm while trying to take Johnny in, and he later seized control of Larry's out of control power, though he swiftly lost in. In his other appearance (besides teaming with the Brotherhood of Evil), Johnny unleashed his giant robotic (and MEAN) dog Wrex on Jump City, and when the Titans smashed that he returned with a bigger and souped-up version called Wrexzilla, though we never got to see what that could do as Starfire's newly mutated into a giant moth Silkie ate him AND his not so little dog too. When Silkie was 'de-mutated', Rancid was found among the remains of the body (why Silkie's stomach acids digested his robot and not him is a answer lost to time) and taken in. Whether Rancid met his end with the Brotherhood in We All Fall Down is unknown, though it might be better for the world if he did. In Rancid's Legendsverse appearance, he was up to his usual tricks, engaging the Titans in a gun battle and then fighting Robin on another duel on motorcycles, a duel Rancid seemed to win...before he was taken out by the Zap Pack, who broke his jaw in the process. When last seen, he was being dragged off while mumbling nonsense. That is most likely the last we will see of him in a while...right?